Valentines and Sweethearts
by Digidynasty
Summary: This is a cute Valentine's Day story for S+S lovers. Very kawaii, please read. R+R!!


**Valentines and Sweethearts**

The room was bright with the new morning's light, as it filtered through the window blinds.This room was as normal as any other room.It had a dresser, a closet, a desk, and various other furniture.The one thing that made this room special from all others…was the sleeping form that lay peacefully on the bed in the center of the room.Upon its sheets and under its covers, lay a woman, already grown into the age of 18.

The sighed happily in her slumber, pleasant dreams filling her sub consciousness.Her slight movement caused strands of light auburn hair to fall over her eyes.They lightly brush her face and slowly awakened the sleeping mistress.Emerald green eyes open and squint as the dawn's light invades their vision, which was once dark and their vision, which was once dark and quiet.The young adult lets out a yawn and stretches, as she slowly sits up, her hands rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The woman, who slept so silently, who dreamed such happy visions, who brightened the room with her mere presence, was one of great destiny.She began her journey with a broken seal and a magic book.It had taken years to return the contents of the book to their rightful place.But then more challenges forced this being, to use her innate powers to change the contents, the magical cards, to solely belong to her; for she was their mistress.She was the Mistress of the Cards.Kinomoto Sakura.

With her awakening, one of the drawers to her dresser opened, and out climbed a small lion-like teddy bear, with small white wings coming out of its back.It yawned and opened its beady eyes."Why are you up so early?"He mumbled.He slowly floated into the air and over to Sakura's bed.Landing on the top of it, he looked up at her."What got you up?"It asked.

"Oh Kero…" She replied."I can wake up when I want to, ya know."It was already known, the mistress of the cards had trouble getting up in the morning.

The guardian beast of the seal, Keroberus, smiled at his chosen cardcaptor."Could it possibly be because it's Valentine's Day?" A playful glint in his eyes.

Sakura blushes and nodded with a smile."Hai.The day of love." She said with a sigh.

Kero seemed to perk up and flew to his mistresses' eye level."Whatcha get me?Whatcha get me?Whatcha get me?"He asked repeatedly, bringing a giggles out of the young adult.

"What makes you think I got you anything?"She asked, mock shock on her face.

The beast's eyes went wide with horror."Iie!Please tell me you got me something!!!"He went down on his hands on knees and begged."A piece of candy…anything!!!!"

The sorceress giggles again."Yes, I got you something.Don't you worry."She got up and went to the closet, where she had hidden a gift for the guardian, just for this day.She came back and handed it to him."Here ya go."

He took and it ripped up the paper, revealing a dozen or so red and white colored chocolates, just for the little guardian.His eyes grew wide.He flew to his mistress and hugged her the best he could."Oh arigato, Sakura!"

She giggled and hugged back.Today was going to be a good day.

With another period over with and lunch around the corner, Sakura opened up her locker and smiled as she looked at the heart shaped box that sat in her locker.It had red and pink roses on the top and was wrapped in clear plastic._I hope he likes it._ She thought.It was Syaoran's Valentine's Day present.They had been dating since after he returned from Hong Kong and all the Clow Cards had long been captured.Sakura smiled.It was funny how it came to be too…

Syaoran had once been the ten-year-old who had tried to take the Clow Cards.Then he had become her partner, fighting to capture the Clow Cards, and protecting her when she came to any kind of danger.He had admitted his love for her before he left for Hong Kong.She had waited and waited for his return.When he did return, they went out on dates and such, and always cared for each other.What they felt for each other grew with each passing year.

Now she bought him this box of chocolates, shaped like a heart to represent her love for him.She loved Valentine's Day because it was the day she and Syaoran would do something extra special together.Last year she had taken him to the newest restaurant in town, a really romantic place by the beach.You know, the one with the ocean by the window?Where you feel like you're underwater?He loved it, and Sakura had fun too.This year, though, it was his turn._ Wonder what he'll do…_

__"Sakura!" Called a girl down the hall.

Sakura turned and saw her best friend, Tomoyo, coming down the hallway, camera at hand."Ohayo!"Sakura greeted, closing her locker.

"Ohayo gozaimas." The violet-eyed girl replied.This was Daibouji Tomoyo…Sakura's long time best friend.This longhaired beauty was witness to almost all of Sakura-chan's card captures.She had done some capturing of her own on her digital cameras.Whatever the latest model was, you knew Tomoyo would have it.Sakura really didn't like being video taped, but Tomoyo was just about as stubborn as someone else she knew.

"You ready to go to lunch?"Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled."Yeah, I'm just waiting for Syaoran to…"

"Well you don't have to wait any longer."Came a voice behind her.Without turning, Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her, she already knew that it was the love of her life.She looked up and saw deep amber eyes smiling down at her.

Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li Clan and boyfriend of the Clow Card Mistress.He was her fellow cardcaptor and protector, her classmate and friend.He has grown taller in his years of training and could now probably give Touya a run for his money.Syaoran loved Sakura with all his heart.He too loved this day, for he had something special planned.He looked down at her and smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

"You got anything planned tonight, gorgeous?"He said.

Sakura pretended to think."I don't know…let me check my schedule."She teased.

Syaoran mocked being sad and hung his head down low.Sakura smiled and turned to kiss him on the lips.Syaoran kissed back and smiled."I was kidding."Sakura said."I'm always free for you."

Tomoyo giggled off to the side, recording the whole thing."Kawaii."She whispered, letting the lovers blush and giggle in each other's arms.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura."My house…say 7:00?"

Sakura nodded, then gasped."Oh!I forgot!"Sakura said, reluctantly getting out of Syaoran's embrace and reopening her locker.She took out the box and hid it in front of her."Close your eyes."

Syaoran smiled and did as told.Sakura turned around and smiled as she handed Syaoran the gift."It isn't much, demo…" Her words were cut off by Syaoran's finger.

"I love it already."He said with a smile.

She blushed as he opened the bow of chocolates.They too were red and white, and some pink mixed in.He smiled and kissed her."Arigatou." 

She giggled and took one out, and fed it to him."Happy Valentine's Day."

Syaoran tried to reply, but he couldn't with the chocolate in his mouth.Sakura and Tomoyo giggled at his kawaiiness, making him blush.

Sakura took his hand and closed her locker."Let's go to lunch."Then the three went out to the courtyard and enjoyed their lunch.

Later that day, when Syaoran had walked Sakura home, she ran upstairs and started thinking about what Syaoran might have planned.She was very curious all the way till she was at his doorstep.She wore a white dress, with some lace, and red flowers on it.She rang the doorbell to his house, and waited for a reply.

Syaoran opened the door, dressed in a nice black suit, almost a tuxedo.He smiled."Do I know you?"He teased.

Sakura played along."I'm not sure.No one I know dresses that good."She winked and Syaoran blushed, then stepped forward and swept her up into a gentle hug, sealed with a kiss.

"Come in, beautiful."He said as he ushered her in.

Her gaze went from his eyes to the beautifully decorated room.It had been totally transformed from the lightly furnished room she was used to seeing, that belong to the young warrior.A table sat in the middle of the room, its surface covered with a white-laced tablecloth, and two tall, red candles were set up in the middle.Two plates sat on either end.She noticed that they were very fine China; even she'd never seen anything so well crafted.Though, nothing was placed on the plates, it stole nothing away from the beauty of it all.

"Shall we eat?"Syaoran offered his hand, smirking at the Card Mistresses shocked expression.She took it and let him lead her to the table, when he gracefully pulled out the chair and allowed her to be seated.He sat on the other side and smiled.

Sakura smiled back."You went through all this for me?"She asked in amazement.

Syaoran's eyes seemed to glow brightly with the candlelight."Only the best for my love."She smiled and blushed bashfully.

Syaoran frowned and pretended to think."Something's missing."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and looked around."What more could there be?"

Syaoran smirked."We need some music."He clapped his hands and something amazing happened.

In the corner of the room, a grand piano seemed to materialize right there before the sorceress' eyes.She couldn't believe it.After the piano, two familiar people also appeared.One was seated at the piano, the other stood before it.Sakura gasped.

The seated person was also dressed in a black tux, a beautiful white rose placed in his chest pocket.He had blue hair, and blue eyes set behind glasses.It was Eriol.The other person was none other than Tomoyo, who dressed in a maroon velvet dress, with some white lace along the edges.Both smiled broadly at their friend's shocked expression.

Syaoran looked to Eriol."Maestro?"

Eriol nodded and began to play a familiar tune.It was played for Sakura once before back in the fifth grade.It was "Yasashita No Tane".Tomoyo began to sing the words of the song beautifully, as if the Song card had been inside her.Eriol played the song very gracefully.Never hitting a wrong key of skipping a beat.

Sakura turned to her love."How…"

Syaoran smiled and looked at her entrancing green eyes."A little trick Wei taught me.Make things disappear and reappear, as if the were invisible for a time."He explained.He looked down at his empty plate and back up at Sakura."Are you hungry?"

Sakura could only nod, the information still being computed.Tomoyo continued to sing in the background with Eriol's music, giving a romantic atmosphere to the dwelling.

Syaoran nodded."I think I can fix that."He snapped his fingers, and to the table's side, Li Meilin appeared, wearing a descent red dress, with black designs on it.

She kept a serious expression, and moved her hands forward to reveal a plate of food, which she silently served to the two lovers.

Sakura couldn't believe it."You…I…ano…they…"

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at Sakura's confused expression.She always looked so adorable when she didn't have a clue to what was going on around her."I wanted tonight to be special."

Sakura nodded, still shocked."I think this qualifies."

Syaoran smiled and the two ate their meal, chatting quietly about past experiences between them.After the meal, Meilin quietly took the dishes away, and replaced the one Sakura had, with a small platter, with a high, round lid.

Sakura frowned."You made dessert too?"

Syaoran laughed nervously now, and nodded."Y-yeah."

Sakura frowned at his change in demeanor.Why was he suddenly nervous?Sakura shrugged and watched as Meilin removed the lid to reveal…a single candy sweet heart.

It was face down, so Sakura couldn't see the message.She smiled."How kawaii."She commented, and picked up the candy.Turning it over…she read the message; it had two words on it…

Marry me.

Sakura gasped and looked up in shock.Eriol stopped playing, Tomoyo stopped singing, and Meilin stepped back to let Syaoran do the rest.Syaoran stood up and walked over to Sakura.He took her small hands in his…and helped her to her feet.

He looked into her eyes."Sakura, we have been through a lot, and after everything we've done to stay together, I can only say that it was because we were made for each other, that any of this is possible.You changed my life in so many ways, and I want to be there for you…to be in your life, so long as I am alive."

Sakura tried not to cry, but when Syaoran got down on one knee, Sakura covered her mouth and joyfully cried.

Syaoran pulled out a box, white and pink rimmed, and he opened it to reveal a stunning diamond ring."Kinomoto Sakura.Will you marry me?"

Sakura cried more, but managed a strong, "Yes I will marry you, Li Syaoran."Then he slipped the ring on and hugged her tight.

The three friends/accomplices simply admired the show and smiled in joy.Eriol held Tomoyo's waist and she blushed and leaned into him.Meilin simply sighed in happiness, as her cousin kissed his new fiancée.He was truly happy, so she was too.

Sakura was so happy, she knew today was going to be a good day, but she had no idea she would be this happy.Happier than she had ever been in her life.This Valentine's Day surpassed all others.

Off to the side though, unseen by all but the girl with violet eyes, behind one of the apartments hanging plants, was a hidden video camera.One Tomoyo had placed there, for all to watch in the future.She smiled in thought and Eriol leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What are you going to call this one?"He said, knowing full well she had to have taped it somehow.

She smirked."I think I'll call this one, 'Valentines and Sweethearts."

All three giggled, and went to congratulate the newly engaged.Another Valentine's Day, for now, was past.


End file.
